


Despair

by tenshi6



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Rape, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch captures Jamie and the other children and the only way to free them is to Jack switch place with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've never written angst before so sorry if it's not the best. English isn't my native language, so also sorry for any mistakes. Anyway, tell me what you guys think about it. I have to confess I feel really bad for writing it, I don't know what happened to me, I just had to write this, I was in a bad mood. Please, forgive me!
> 
> Warnings: rape, angst, violence, slash

"Jack! Easter Bunny! Please, help us!" The cries of the children were so annoying, Pitch couldn't stand it. Even though he was obviously going to win, those stupid kids were still hoping that Bunnymund and Jack would defeat him.

"Let them go!" Bunny growled furiously but Pitch saw the despair he and Jack had on their faces. A satisfied smirk tugged the corners of the Nightmare King's mouth.

"Oh, no way." He chuckled. "I'll play with them. I heard children like games." He stated wicked while a long tentacle made of black sand appeared in front of Cupcake, wrapped itself around the girl's left leg and squeezed it hard. She screamed in fear.

"Stop it!" Jack yelled angrily and leapt forward but a nightmare horse appeared out of nowhere and pushed him back. At the same time, Bunny also moved to free the children but other horses stood in his way.

"Or what?" Pitch laughed as more tentacle formed in the cages where the children were being held captured, wrapping around the scared boys and girl. "You can't do anything!"

"Jack!" Jamie yelled as a tentacle wrapped around his shivering body.

"Jamie!" Jack didn't give up and ran towards Pitch but a tentacle was in his way. He knocked him back then grabbed his wrist and threw him against the ground. Jack whined in pain and it took him a few seconds to stand up.

"What a lovely scene!" Pitch's eyes were almost sparkling in sick happiness.

"That's enough!" Bunny gritted his teeth. "What do you want from us?"

Pitch froze for a second to think then his sick grin grew wilder. "Give me him." He pointed at Jack and both the kids and Bunnymund's eyes went wide in shock.

"NO!" The children shouted simultaneously.

"Fine." Jack sighed suddenly and Bunny gaped at him stunned.

"There must be another way." He whispered.

"There isn't." Jack shook his head and stepped forward, straightening himself. "I accept your deal so let the children go."

"Not that fast, Jackie." Pitch shook his head disapprovingly. A mist of sand appeared in front of Jack then it transformed into a black paper. "Ensure me with your blood, first." Pitch claimed.

"How should I know you are not lying? What if you don't let the children go?" Jack frowned, a slight hint of panic spreading through his whole body.

Pitch sighed dramatically, rubbing his temple then smiled. "You have my word." Then Jamie was freed from the tentacles.

Jack nodded and put his palm at the paper which cut him, making him bleed. At the next moment, the world became black around him and the last thing he heard was the yells of Bunny and the kids before he fell unconscious.

"It's a pleasure to welcome you at my lair." Pitch's sweet yet dangerous tone echoed in Jack's mind and he slowly opened his eyes.

He was dizzy and had to blink a few times to see anything in the dimly lit room. He was lying on a cold floor and when he tried to sit up, a heavy headache hit him and he gasped in pain. The next thing he realized was that Pitch stood right next to him. Before he could think further, Pitch grabbed his arm tightly, pulled him up in an instant then threw him against the wall.

Jack hit it with a loud 'thud' then slumped down like a doll, his whole body aching. He was well aware of the fact that he was at Pitch's mercy since he had signed that contract and who knows when he would be released. Even worse, he didn't dare to think of what Pitch was planning to do to him.

"Oh, look at you." Pitch chuckled, his yellow eyes practically glowing in the shadows. "How it feels to be so powerless, Jack?"

Jack bit back a groan of pain as Pitch wrapped his fingers around his neck and squeezed it hard then lifted him up by still holding his neck. It was very hard for Jack to breath. "Answer me!" Pitch commanded and Jack desperately tried to unwrap his deadly grip.

Pitch let him go and he fell to the floor, coughing, taking large sips of the air. "It's horrible." He admitted quietly but Pitch wasn't satisfied. He kicked into the crawling figure. "Louder, Jack!"

"Ho-horrible." Jack said a bit louder, still having difficulties with breathing.

"Do you fear me, Jack?"

Jack went silent for a few seconds then looked straight into Pitch's eyes, knowing he would regret his answer soon. Anyway, he stated "Never." confidently.

Unexpectedly Pitch didn't hit or kicked him again. Instead, he kneeled beside Jack, and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes again. "We will see that." He whispered in a dangerous tone that sent the chill up Jack's spine in a very terrifying way. The situation was turning even worse and even though Jack didn't fear Pitch, he feared the things he was going to get.

And his premonition was proved right when those familiar tentacles wrapped around his body, lifting and pinning him against the wall. "What-" Jack was about to say something but then a tentacle covered his mouth and his eyes went wide in fear when another tentacle slid under his hoodie, stroking his chest surprisingly gently.

Pitch licked his bottom lip in sick anticipation as that certain tentacle wandered southern, sliding into Jack's pants and though the boy desperately tried not to moan, he failed. Pitch could hear him, even though it was muffled.

"Don't fight, Jack, it's not that bad for you." Pitch teased but Jack ignored it, desperately struggling against his 'chains'.

The worst thing was that Pitch was right, Jack had to admit it. It wasn't just 'not that bad', it felt good. And Jack was deeply embarrassed that he was enjoying it. It was wrong and he knew that but couldn't help it. It turned even worse when Pitch removed the tentacle covering his mouth with a snap of his fingers. Jack tried to hold back his voice hopelessly, gritting his teeth. He shut his eyes tight, not being able to bear Pitch's stare.

Suddenly, the black sand turned to mist then it disappeared and Jack fell to the floor again, taking large sips of the air. "You can't have all the fun, Jack." Pitch evil tone echoed in the room and the Nightmare King stepped onto his back, smashing him into the floor.

Jack coughed and spit blood. He had never bled before, and it was shocking. Then Pitch practically tore his clothes off, exposing Jack's now bruised body. Before Jack could even think about what was coming next, he felt Pitch's manhood against his hole, his hands on his hips. Pitch slammed into him all at once and Jack screamed on pain from the top of his lungs, eyes brimmed with tears. It was like being torn apart and the pain he felt, there was no word to describe it. He tried to turn and push him away but then black sand appeared again and it pinned his hands down.

Pitch didn't give him any time to adjust, he started thrusting back and forth, going even deeper than before and earning more screams from the boy. At first, Jack tried to hold back his voice, biting his bottom lip until it bled but the pain was so unbearable, he couldn't stay quiet.

"STOP! Please!" He cried, burying his face into his palm, crying. He cared no more about his pride. All he wanted was to make Pitch stop but he didn't seem to plan that any time soon.

Jack felt hot blood trailing down his thighs and again, he begged Pitch to stop it but he didn't listen. "Pitch, please, please, it hurts, stop." He cried endlessly and after minutes which seemed like hours, Pitch released his seed into him with a low grunt then pulled out, letting Jack fell to the floor, his whole body too weak and achy to move.

"Bad dreams, Jack." Pitch chuckled wicked then left the small, crying boy alone, shivering in despair in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll ever write something like this again, but who knows? Anyway, constructive criticism and reviews are welcomed as always!


End file.
